All I Need
by aloneandhick
Summary: Bella's mom passed away and the problem is, she's now stuck living in her step father's house until she's eighteen. He becomes very strict when she breaks one of his rules, and she gets into deep trouble -okay not really..the question is, will it really be a problem? I don't think so..
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella's mom passed away and the problem is, she's now stuck living in her step father's house until she's eighteen. He becomes very strict when she breaks one of his rules, and she gets into deep trouble. **

* * *

I can feel the warmth of the sun on my skin and I open my eyes only to be blinded by the light of it. I love mornings, it gives me hope that maybe today's gonna be a happy one. But of course, no. It's the opposite._  
_

As always.

You see, my mom died just 3 months ago. And yes, I'm miserable but somehow relieved. I know it sounds bad but seriously she never cared about me. She married four men in her life and I don't see what they see in her.

She's like a slut.. okay that really sounds bad specially coming from the daughter.

Apparently, I'm sad cause I'm still stuck here living in my mom's last husband's house, Edward Cullen. It's been three months. I'm in hell. It's like we're roommates who don't know each other or something.

There's only two rooms in this house. And only us live here. It's weird and awkward. I'd cook dinner for him sometimes but never eat with him. The awkwardness is too painful. I do the laundry for him and clean the house, it's what I do. My mom raised me or _I _raised myself that way. In return, I get the allowance every month or sometimes, every week.

It's not that bad.

But you know what I hate?

The Rules.

Oh yes, he made rules.

3 fucking rules.

_1. Come home before 10pm on weekends._

_2. Don't get wasted and don't do drugs. _

_3. Never, ever invite guys over._

The second one is hilarious. I'd never do that.

But I can't do anything. I just have to follow those rules cause after all, he is my step father and the one who's paying for my needs at the moment.

I don't know why he didn't kick me out of his house, but the important fact is, he kept me and he says I'll have to live in his house until I'm at least eighteen so I'm legal to live alone and all.

I don't have a lot of friends specially girls? not so much. Of course, there's Angela who's really kind but she likes to talk a lot while I don't. And then there's Jessica, I don't like her but she's a friend so..And the rest of the girls? They're not worth mentioning.

Now, a list of my guy friends.

There's Jake, my best friend.

Jasper, a really close friend of mine.

And then there's Riley. Blonde, blue eyes and sick body. I like him. A lot.

But we can never be together. Cause he's like so perfect and I'm plain, boring Bella.

He is single, though and ready to mingle but still can't find the right girl.

But of course, let's not forget my step father Edward who's a fucking sexy bastard. He's thirty-nine but seriously? He looks like he's only in his twenties or something.

He has green smoldering eyes that I love, reddish-brown hair and yes, sick body too. I like him as much as I like Riley.

It's weird that their sort of like the opposite. Gold and Bronze. Blue and Green. But at least they're both sexy.

And

Edward's not my friend though.

And

I do know it's wrong to have a crush on him

but a girl can dream.

And a sixteen year old teenage like me and a thirty-nine year old like him would make a hot couple, right?

Right.

But then again, Riley is perfect and he's only a year older than me. He's a junior, I'm a junior.

So maybe, just maybe we could be together someday.

And I'm talking about the two of them.

* * *

**So, uh, What's up? Should I even continue? **

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Summary: Bella's mom passed away and the problem is, she's now stuck living in her step father's house until she's eighteen. He becomes very strict when she breaks one of his rules, and she gets into deep trouble.**

* * *

School was boring today. As usual, cause like what the fuck? I hate school and if I had it my way I won't go to school but that would make me stupid who doesn't know anything so I just cope with shit cause it's worth it.

I have a dream and someday, I'll reach out and grab it.

I went straight home after that cause I'm tired as fuck. School is tiring. We had this thing in Biology where we had to use our own blood. I almost fainted but thankfully, I didn't. Isn't that great?

I didn't eat, I went straight to my room and lay in my bed, thinking what god had rotten to make life so sad. Let met tell you one the reasons why I feel sad.

I didn't see Riley today cause apparently he's sick. I know this cause his mom called so please don't think I'm a stalker.

Cause I ain't.

.

.

.

.

I woke up by the sound of a car engine and a door opening..and closing. And footsteps.

And a knock.

Edward.

I manage to get out of bed without falling, thank fuck. And finally opened the door.

Sex god, only wearing plaid walking short and a plain white t-shirt. And he's holding a paper bag too.

"Hey."

"What's up?" I ask, sounding vulnerable.

"I bought a..uh, dress for you." He sounds..nervous.

I wonder why so I ask,

"Why?"

"I want to bring to work tomorrow. By 7pm, you should be ready."

I stare at him, dumbfounded. But why?

He pass through me and puts the paper bag on top of my bed.

"Look, it's fine if you don't want to. Just say something and don't just stare." He says in a cold, harsh voice.

"I.." I start to say, I wanted to tell him I will go if he'd tell me the reason. "Why? Is there anything special?" I ask.

"Well, tomorrow's just the day I become the CEO of my father's company."

I so did not expect that, but why would he bring me?"

"Why me?" I blurt, not clearly thinking.

"Cause you're my step daughter, Bella. And I care about you..and I would like someone who I care about to be there tomorrow." He says and lets out a breathe of relief.

"I'll go." I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Thank you." He opens his arms in front of him and it takes me 3 seconds to realize he wants? a hug.

So I wrap my arms around his waist as he tightens his around me. I breathe in his smell. He smells of honey and cinnamon and Edward..

He chuckles and I look up at him, in confusion.

"Good night. Sleep tight." And he does something I didn't quite expect, he kisses my forehead.

I blush and look away as quickly as I can. Ad he leaves, closing the door with a soft click.

* * *

**That was really short but I have to go at a party and yeah, I have to get ready.**

**I hope you enjoyed it cause I did! :))**

**Until next time,**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's mom passed away and the problem is, she's now stuck living in her step father's house until she's eighteen. He becomes very strict when she breaks one of his rules, and she gets into deep trouble.**

* * *

I'm still shocked by that forehead kiss Edward did last night. He never did that and did he really care about me? He's only been with us..or me fore a year and he cares? I don't think so but he looked so sincere when he said it.

I can see it in his eyes.

_Oh who am I kidding? the eyes? Really, Bella?_

But it doesn't matter at the moment.

Cause I'm at the Cullen's Company.

And today, Edward's the new CEO.

His father, Carlisle who's also a fucking hot bastard finally decided to promote Edward.

And that's all I know.

Right now, I'm in this beautiful light pink cocktail dress and standing in the corner.

I don't know anyone and I just keep watching Edward talk to the guests or the workers. I don't give a fuck.

And now he's gonna make a speech. Cheers.

"Good evening everyone, I've been working here in this very company since I was twenty-five and it has been a pleasure and when my dad," he stopped and looked at his dad who looks very proud and grinning like a fool. "told me that I'm gonna be a CEO of this company I was really shocked. Overwhelmed, really. Of all his sons, he gave me this opportunity to be a CEO and I promise you, dad. I won't ever fail you. I'd like to thank god for this. That sounds really lame.." - laughs - And he chuckles too and I giggled. Yep. "And everyone in this room specially Bella, for coming here tonight."

Clapping and every eyes in that room are on me. I blush crimson.

Yes, they know me. Edward introduced me to everyone earlier. As his daughter. He didn't mention 'Step'

I don't want attention. Damn you Edward!

"Cheers." He says.

"Cheers." The crowd replied. Everyone started drinking their champagne. and I was left out just standing with no drink. I'm sixteen. You know what I mean.

Then all of a sudden, Edward's beside me. Holding an extra drink.

He handed it to me, but I stay frozen before speaking,

"I'm sixteen."

"So? It's just champagne. It's not vodka, tequila or anything."

I still don't move, I stare at his perfect face.

_I just wanted to fuck it._

"Just a sip?" He asks and finally I take a sip. It was delicious. And with that, I almost finished the entire thing.

"See? I told you. It's nothing strong." He winked at me.

_Winked! _

I turn red.

And he chuckles.

* * *

It was almost midnight when we got home and I'm exhausted.

I yawn when we reached the porch.

"Tired?" he asks and I nod.

Finally he opened the door and I'm about to go to the stairs, he grabs my elbow and turned me around so I was looking at him. I shivered.

He released me and I look up at him, in confusion.

"It really means a lot that you came tonight,"

That sounded dirty. _Came. _Well of course, I did. I came.

I didn't know what to say so I just smiled. It was really nice of him to bring me to work.

But he said he wanted someone who he cares about to be there. Doesn't he care about his dad? And where's his mom? And I remember him saying 'Of all of his sons.' So he had brothers? Huh.

"You see, I care about my father and my family," He says and I can't help but wonder If I just said that out loud?

"But it's different with you. You're different. And it's been a year, Isabella. I'm starting to really care about you. I admit, I cared about you since the very beginning. But it's different now, I want you safe all the time and I need to make sure you're okay. I could see that you're not very comfortable here..with me but I promised your mom.. that I would always take of you because I do, I want to."

_Uh what?_

_And why did he call me Isabella? no one calls me that anymore. But it really sounded nice._

Did he just say that?

He really cares about me.

And oh my god, I believe him.

* * *

**Fuck me. Don't you just wanna fuck Edward's face?**

**Yeah..**

**I know the feeling, babe.**

**Okay I just wanna say, that I have no idea why I made Edward a CEO at this very old age. (Not really..) But I couldn't think of anything better. And a doctor isn't gonna fit Edward. Cause then, he won't be home all the time and that would suck.**

**And yes, he really does care about Bella. As a daughter? Hmm, maybe.**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's mom passed away and the problem is, she's now stuck living in her step father's house until she's eighteen. He becomes very strict when she breaks one of his rules, and she gets into deep trouble.**

* * *

I remember the day I asked Renee to marry me. It was new years. We've only known each other for barely three months and she's a really beautiful women though she's almost forty. It wasn't love at first sight. But at that moment, it was my destiny.

She's a very out-going women who likes adventures. She always wants new things in life. We dated and I could say I was starting to love her. I believe she was starting too and I thought we'd be happy.

She tells me she had a daughter. A sixteen year old daughter.

I was eager to see her, excited to see if she looked like her mom.

She is. But not exactly. They're both brunette but there's something about Bella, she's very beautiful.

It was awkward. For me and her.

When Renee's not home, we won't speak to each other. Unless, we're in the same room and we'd made a small talk and the awkward silence was growing and she would just go to her room.

And then one time, she almost tripped on the stairs. It's a good thing I caught her or she would have gotten her ankle broken and I know she would't want that. She thanked me.

And I care about her. I don't know why but it was like I was bound to care about her.

Lame.

But true.

You see, Renee and I has been married for only 4 months before she died of cancer in May. It was heartbreaking. And I thought Bella, would face difficult shit in her life. But no, she stays strong. Thought sometimes at night, I hear her cry. They weren't very close and I don't know, but sometimes, Bella would just roll her eyes at her mom and shrug her off like Renee's not her mom.

It felt like Bella was more mature than Renee. Like it was the opposite. Bella's the mom and Renee's the daughter.

After Renee died, it was weird as always. She offered to do all house choirs. And I offered to pay her for all her needs. And after all, she's only fifteen and she's not allowed to move out so I didn't push her or kick her out of the house. Before Renee died, she asked me to take care of Bella.

And that's when I knew, Renee did care about Bella though she doesn't show it. She doesn't know how.

I didn't expect that. He could have chosen Emmett or Jasper but he chose me. And that warms my heart.

I brought Bella with me. And I was so nervous to ask her.

But she said yes and she came. I was so proud. Proud that she was there.

I care about Bella.

I really do.

And I would.

Always.

And three months passed, my dad decided to make me a CEO.

It's September and I remember Renee told me Bella's birthday is on the thirteenth. I should really do something nice for her. She deserves it.

Earlier, I told Bella I care about her and I didn't give her the chance to reply and said a goodnight before kissing her forehead. Again. It's becoming a habit now.

Now I'm in my bed, staring at ceiling thinking about Bella.

And what should I buy for her birthday? And would she want a party? I never saw her with her girlfriends. No one came to the house for a sleepover or something.

I knew she had friends. I only met one though, Jacob. A guy. She has best friends that are boys. Renee says she feels comfortable around them.

I made three rules for her. And she has to follow them. Or else I'd be really strict to her if she breaks one.

I always wanted to be a father. And I want to be, For Bella.

And I just wish I'm doing the right thing.

* * *

**So..uh..yeah. EPOV. Just wanted to share his thoughts with you.**

**Next chapter: Bella's seventeenth birthday! ;)**

**And sorry, if my chapters are really short.**

**I mean, I myself don't like long chapters. Cause it gets boring. No offense, though.**

**I wanna say a few shitty thing:**

**Bella really like Riley and yes, something will happen. In the near future between them.**

**And Jasper? I don't really know. I'll think about it ;) Do you want something to happen?**

**Jake? Uh-uh bitch please. Nothing will happen. They're best friends and that's it.**

**And the others, are just friends and adorable Mike, doesn't stand a chance ^^**

**.**

**.**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's mom passed away and the problem is, she's now stuck living in her step father's house until she's eighteen. He becomes very strict when she breaks one of his rules, and she gets into deep trouble.**

* * *

Did I ever mention I hate September thirteen? And that it's my birthday?

No?

Okay.

It's the very day my mom and my 'real' dad, Charlie fought. Like really fought. Shouting, crying. And I was only 9 at the moment. There was nothing I could do. Just stay and watch or be ordered to go up in my room and lock myself though I'd still hear them. And then they divorced after a few weeks.

It was a nightmare.

I barely remember how I begged my mom to stay in my dad's house, but nothing happened. Except the fact that I was forced to live with my mom.

And I barely remember what my dad looks like.

So anyways, it's only 7am and it's Saturday and I'm finally seventeen.

The last time I celebrated? I was 8 years old.

When I was 9, my mom wanted to do something great for me..or for her. I don't know, really. And it costs too much my dad couldn't handle it. My mom got frustrated and started saying shit that Charlie never made her happy and well, that was all I heard. I'm sure there's something else. Maybe it's me. I'll never know.

And since the divorce? My mom and I would just stay home and I'd cook and it was just a normal day. Yet, it is my birthday.

I was only 12 when she married Phil. He was really kind but it didn't work out between them and it ended up in a divorce. Months later, she married again who's name is James. They looked happy but then they started fighting and it ended in a divorce too. And now, there's Edward.

But this time, my mom died. And maybe if she hadn't, maybe they'd still be together. They never fought and I could see that Edward makes my mom happy or so I thought.

And this fucking Edward cares about me.

* * *

After my business in the bathroom, I head downstairs and fixed myself a bowl of cereals and milk.

I wonder if Edward knows..Did my mom ever told him? I don't think so..

"Happy Birthday." I hear an angelic voice from behind me and I realize it's Edward.

I turn around to see him holding a paper bag. Again.

"Who told you?" I blurted out.

"Renee." He says as he hands me the paper bad.

"You shouldn't have.." I said, referring to the the gift.

"Well I did, and I want you to accept it."

We stare at each other for a minute or so and finally I take it from his hand and our fingers touch.

I felt some kind of electricity and though it really sounds late and shit, I felt it.

He smiles before he leans into me and kissed my cheek.

_What is my name?_

"Happy Birthday, Bella." He whispers in my ear and I just can't understand him.

I become red as a tomato and he pulls away, smiling before fixing himself his breakfast.

* * *

Edward had asked me what I wanted to do, I simply told him I'd like to stay home and read stuff or watch movies.

He agreed. And also asked if he could stay with me.

I agreed.

Yes, agreed!

I'm just crazy.

So right now, we're in the couch. Me on the corner, he on the other side leaving the space between us.

The movie we're watching is one my favorite movie, "The Notebook"

I will _never_, ever get tired of watching it.

But before I knew it, Edward is beside me and he pats his shoulder, telling me to lean into it.

So I did and for the first time in three months, I feel comfortable around him.

It isn't awkward.

"Thank you." I whisper and he replied a confused 'for what?'

"For the gift." I replied.

"You're welcome. Do you like it?" He asks.

"I love it." Because I do.

He gave me a necklace. A sliver one which has a small heart pendant. It was exquisite.

After the movie ended, we watched another movie but I couldn't concentrate on anything but his amazing smell and that I'm so close to him. And as if he could read my mind, he wraps his arm around me so now I'm leaning dangerously close to his chest and I feel his grin against my hair or head. Whatever.

I wanted to explode.

Because it's wonderful being close to him..this way.

And because I'm in this very comfortable position, I drifted off to sleep knowing that I'll always be safe with Edward.

* * *

**So how was that?** **Please tell me what you think?**

**And if I should continue..**

**And also, thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**It means a lot, you make me smile and you know who you are ;)**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's mom passed away and the problem is, she's now stuck living in her step father's house until she's eighteen. He becomes very strict when she breaks one of his rules, and she gets into deep trouble.**

* * *

I woke up in my bed? Yes, alone.

I look around my room and thought of last night.

_last night._

_Edward._

_Couch._

_Me._

_The_ notebook.

Did he carry me?

I remember falling asleep in his..arms.

Why didn't he wake me?

I shouldn't think about this..

Should I thank him?

_for what?_

For carrying me?

That's stupid.

But I will.

Soon.

* * *

Sadly, Edward isn't home. He may be at work, but he'll be back by dinner.

I should make dinner. Or just order pizza, that would be easier.

At sometime in the afternoon, I decide to do my homework.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I lay on the couch and decide to watch a movie. And of course, I ended up sleeping again and woken up by a car engine.

It's Edward.

This is it.

He sees me and smiled at me, I flush.

This man will kill me someday. And I'm serious.

"Thank you.." I said, quietly.

He looked confused and for a moment, he was waiting for an answer but I stay frozen and he speaks again,

"For carrying you to your room, I suppose?" He asks, smirking and I nod.

"You know, you don't really need to thank me."

"So what did you do today?" He asks all of a sudden.

"Nothing, just the usual. Homework, movie, sleeping..on the _couch_." I emphasized the last word.

He chuckles before asking if I ate dinner.

I said no, and offered to buy pizza.

"Uh-uh, we're going to this Italian restaurant tonight."

Who was I to refuse? I love Italian food. They're fucking amazing.

I changed into jeans and a simple blouse. We're just eating dinner, right?

Right.

Edward's still sitting on the couch, exactly the position he was when I headed upstairs to change.

"Hey."

"Oh good, you're ready..come on." He walks over to me and held his hand in front of me.

He waits and I look into his eyes..to his hand and his eyes again.

I froze.

He surprises me by holding my hand til we got to this Volvo.

* * *

The food tasted delicious, of course but it was creepy when someone across you is staring at you like you're his prey and he wants to eat you. Like a lion and I'm the poor lamb.

But I liked it..

I avoided his eyes the whole time though and always looked around and see people staring. At us.

What's wrong with people?

As I ate the last bite of the pasta, Edward ordered himself a glass of red wine and asked me, if I wanted some.

I simply refused, thought I really needed it so badly.

He sighs and I excused myself to the bathroom. Gladly, no one was there so I took my time to look at myself at the mirror and thought of how I'm so goddamn crushing on Edward Cullen, my fucking step father.

I don't how anyone can be attracted to their step fathers. But Edward's different. He doesn't look like a dad, for instance. And he looks so young but a real gentlemen and looks like he's a CEO so maybe that's why people look at us.

Everyone in Forks and in Seattle knows Edward and The Cullen's Company.

And maybe..they wonder if I'm his step daughter.

But whatever, I couldn't give a damn about that.

I have bigger problems and right now at this very moment, I'm sure that I want him. Cause I like him a lot. Maybe even more than I like Riley.

I haven't seen him in days. Then Jessica mentioned there's party and Riley's coming. I should really go.

But first, I should ask Edward.

* * *

Later that night, Edward watched TV while I went to my room and changed into more comfortable clothes before going to the couch he's sitting on.

Here it goes,

"There's this uh..thing and I-I.." Why did I sound so nervous? I know I shouldn't be! It's not like he's my real father!

But I feel that way and I'm scared. As fuck.

"Spill it, Isabella." There it is again. _Isabella. _Does he always have to say that if he's serious? He does that all the time.

"I need to go to this party on Friday and I might be home after 10 pm.." There, I said it. Finally. And glad that I still remember his rules.

"Where?"

"At a friend's house."

"Will there be boys?" I laughed and stopped when I realize he's serious. And I wanted to laugh again.

Of course, yes.

"Yes.."

He sighs before frowning, "What is it?" I ask and he looks at me straight in the eyes.

"I-I want you to be careful, alright? And I know these kind of party includes Alcohol and I don't want you drinking too much and going home drunk, okay? Make sure you get home safe. Or just call me and I'll be there to pick you up. Understand?" Gosh.

I nod and can't help my smile along with my blush. He's so overprotective.

"I know I'm not you real dad, and I know my opinion doesn't matter but it's for your own safety.."

"It matters." The words are long gone from my lips before I was able to stop it. He smiled at my words.

I blush and whispered a quick good night and headed to my room and went straight to bed.

I slept that night and dreamed of green eyes and the sincerity and mysteriousness within in.

* * *

**Ooh. Looks like daddy's overprotective. **

**Next chapter: Something finally happens between Bella and Riley.**

**See you soon!**

**And please review :)**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

****** Bella's mom passed away and the problem is, she's now stuck living in her step father's house until she's eighteen. He becomes very strict when she breaks one of his rules, and she gets into deep** **trouble.**

* * *

The whole week passed so slowly I wanted to kill myself. Finally it's Friday and I'm having trouble choosing the perfect outfit for this party. It has to be perfect.

And also Riley texted me,

**Excited to see you, come find me ;)**

**-Riley**

Even Jasper said the same thing.

It's almost 6:30 and Edward hasn't left the house yet. It's like he's waiting for me and I'm like what the fuck?

I finally chose the perfect outfit to wear, a black mini skirt that exposed my pale long legs - a white v-neck shirt with a black leather jacket - and of course, my converse. It's totally a black and white outfit but those are like my favorite colors so yeah.

My hair was messy and I run my hand through before I head downstairs only to be greeted by a frowning Edward.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you wearing?" He asked, looking at me..everywhere.

"Clothes?" I ask, trying to be innocent.

"If the boys see you in those clothes..they're gonna be all over you." He says and I can't help but laugh sarcastically.

"Look _Edward_, For all these years I never had a boyfriend and just so you know I'm not as perfect as the other girls at that party and if you're worried about my safety, don't. Cause I can definitely handle myself."

"You're _perfect_ and by what you're wearing, a lot of them will stare at you. And from what I encountered at work, you don't like being the center of attention, am I right?" He pauses for a moment before speaking again, "And that skirt barely cover your thighs."

Then he's looking at it. My legs and my thighs. He licks his lips and I felt myself getting wet.

"Should I change to make you feel better?" I ask, sweetly.

"Only if you really want to. I just want you safe, Isabella."

"I'll be safe, don't worry." I stand up and leaned into him and placed a kiss on his cheek and he..did I just make 'The' Edward Cullen blush?

"Bye." I tell him and went straight to the door, as he mumbled something I didn't hear.

* * *

Edward was right. It was like all of the boys in that party is staring at me or..my legs.

Even Mike, Jessica's boyfriend, talked to me and maybe flirted a little.

I still haven't seen Riley or..Jasper.

And a familliar voice came from behind me, I turned around and hugged him.

"B.." He whispers in my ear.

"J.." I whisper back. And we both laughed cause it sounded like 'BJ' if you know what I mean.

Jasper and I have been friends since the 8th grade and he's such an amazing friend. We've been very close.

I pulled back to look at him, and he does the same.

"What are you wearing?" He asked and I laugh at his overprotective tone. He kinda reminded me of..well, Edward.

"What's so funny, B?"

"I need a drink."

"Oh right, I'll just find Alice and we'll join you, alright?"

Alice Brandon. Ever since they got together, me and Jasper haven't had the time to really hang-out anymore.

I took a glass of god knows what and try to find Riley.

I decided to text him,

**Where are you? **

**-Bella**

I don't know why he was excited to see me, like he only talked to me last year and what's up with him?

I don't care, I just need to find him.

**Upstairs.**

**-Riley**

I head to the stairs and saw him standing near a door? or whatever.

Shit. The drink was really starting to make me dizzy and it was only my first glass.

"Hey."

"I missed you." He replies before pulling me into a hug. I wrap my arms around his waist as he squeezes me.

"Really?" I said, trying to sound flirty but of course, I just sounded like a drunk person.

"Yes.."

You see, Riley and I weren't really close but we became friends last year and every now and then, we would just talk and now he's all like 'I missed you' and a hug? really? and I'm letting this go on? yes. Cause I like him.

"I like you, Bella." Uh what?

"And I just wish you like me too and make this easier, _please._"

"I like you too." Then he pushes me against a door and that caused me to drop my drink.

We both laugh before he crash his lips against mine. His lips are soft and it felt amazing. I started to go with it and he presses his tongue against my lips and I opened it wider letting my tongue meet his.

God, it felt like heaven but then someone cleared their throat and we both pulled away from each other.

_Jasper._ Did you really need to cockblock? I was having the time of my life..

"What?" I ask, cleary annoyed.

And Riley, started shaking beside me. He looked..angry.

"What the fuck is your problem, Jasper? You have Alice! Bella's mine! So back off!" Riley shouts at Jasper.

I didn't know what to say, I just stared at Riley and a speechless Jasper.

And before I knew it, Riley is dragging me to his car.

"Riley.." Still dragging me. "Riley! Stop!"

He only turns around when we're in front of his car.

"What, Bella?" He almost yelled in my face.

"What was that all about?" I demand.

"How could you be so blind? Jasper wants you since the 8th grade and he still wants you though he has Alice already. But you're mine, Bella. Choose me instead of him."

What was I going to say to that? So I simply nod and went inside his car.

"Where are we going?"

"Your house." It wasn't a question. It was a simple answer and I am so dead.

"Why? Can't we go to your house?"

"No. My parents are home. Please tell me no one's home..please. I need you."

"No one's home." I lied. He suprises me by touching my inner thigh, slowly massaging it.

It felt good.

.

.

.

.

I didn't know if Edward was home but the lights were off. So it's good to go.

We went staright to my room and we both started kissing each other again and he removes my jacket before laying me on top of the bed and he, on the top of me.

I didn't know how to refuse so I just let him. He starts kissing my neck and I gasp when he pulls down my skirt so now I'm just wearing my shirt and boy shorts.

"Do you wanna do it?" He asks and I thought of that for a moment.

No, I'm not ready.

I wanted to do this with someone I love. Or someone I'm in love with.

He starts to touch me..everywhere. And I can't help my moans. It felt good. But I don't want this.

So when I heard his belt being removed and the zipper of jeans, He starts grinding against me and I felt his erection against my hot center, I knew what he really wanted so I start to groan as I tried my best to let myself go from his tight hold telling him 'I don't want this', I'm sure I'll have bruises tomorrow..I can only scream. So I did.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella left only two hours ago or less but then I heard a car engine. I wanted to greet her from downstairs or something but I didn't, I just stayed in my room..listening.

She was really quiet then I heard her door open and then..close.

And moans?

If she touching herself?

She always moans when she's sleeping and sometimes, she even mentions my name and it arouses me so quickly. God, she's my step daughter and she arouses me. That is simply fucked-up.

So I listened again,

"Riley stop! I don't want this..No!" I heard her yell and she's with someone and he's a guy.

I'm gonna kill this Riley.

I'm on my way to open my bedroom door when I heard her scream, I ran to her room and opened the door to see her pinned to the bed by some blonde guy holdig her wrists on top of her.

I immediately pulled him away from her, and saw Bella's only wearing a shirt and..some boy shorts. She looked so sexy but she's crying? because of this guy? I am so gonna kill him!

"Who are you?" I growl at the guy who was currently fixing his jeans.

"R-Riley Biers, S-Sir." Good. He looked scared.

"Listen, You will _never _ever touch Bella again!" I grabbed his elbow so hard, making sue it will bruise, "Not ever or I'm gonna rip your head off. I'm serious, now leave and never come back." I said in my cold, angry voice.

He nods before rushing to the stairs and within seconds I hear a car engine leaving.

* * *

**BPOV**

I have never seen Edward angry and this is a first, when I was sure Riley left, I start to sob and Edward turned around to look at me before sitting on the bed before opening his arms to me.

I sat on his lap, resting my head in the crook of his neck as he he starts to rub my back, trying to comfort me and it worked. I felt safe again. Being in Edward's arms is my home.

But I couldn't stop cying, after all this time. Riley only wanted me for my body. He didn't care, I told him to stop and he didn't. He forced me and if it wasn't for Edward, I could have been raped.

I wanted to thank him but I'm too busy crying and I think we stayed like that for an hour or so before he says I need to sleep.

"Don't leave me." I finally manage to say something.

"Should I stay?" I wanted him to stay but this room reminded me of what happened earlier and I couldn't bare to think about it.

"Can I stay in your room?" I ask, looking in his eyes.

"Yes." He carries me, bridal style, so I wrap my arms around his neck.

I was still wearing a shirt and the boy panties but I couldn't bring myself to care and did I even mention Edward's shirtless? He's wearing his jeans though.

The lights were off when we entered his room and I lay on the cold bed. He placed the blanket on top of me so I wouldn't get cold.

God, I was still crying.

"I'll be right back." He says.

I nod, though I know he couldn't see me in the dark.

He comes back with a glass of water and asks me to drink. I drank it as fast as I can.

I heard him removes his pants but I didn't feel panicked or anything.

I expected him to sleep beside me, but he didn't. He went to lie on the couch near the bed.

"Please sleep with me." I whisper and I hope he understood, I didn't mean it like _that._

I felt his weight on the bed and he pulls me in his arms. I bury my face in his neck, loving the scent of him all around me as he smells my hair..?

And no matter how fucked-up the situation was earlier, in Edward's arms I would always find a way to sleep, peacefully.

* * *

**So how was that? too fucked-up?**

**And Edward in boxers? I die! We die!**

**LOL I'm sorry I made Riley like an asshole or something but this time, Bella will only_ like_ my Edward. Okay?**

**Cause this is an E/B fic. So yeah.**

**Please, please Review! Let me know what you think :)**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

** Bella's mom passed away and the problem is, she's now stuck living in her step father's house until she's eighteen. He becomes very strict when she breaks one of his rules, and she gets into deep trouble. **

* * *

_Riley._

_On top of me._

_Grinding against me._

I must have been dreaming cause I woke up, sweating and scared.

I saw the bruises from where he was touching me last night. Riley was really strong.

"Morning." I hear Edward say and he's already dressed.

I didn't reply, he looked..pissed? angry? I don't even know.

"So? What happened last night?"

I still don't reply, I'm scared.

"Hmm..?" He says slowly walking towards me.

"I..." I wanted to say everything but nothing comes out.

"Tell me, Isabella. I need to know." He sits on the bed, facing me

His tone was serious with a hint of anger.

And so, I tell him everything that happened and that he was right all the guy were all over me and that if he wasn't here last I could have been forced to do something I didn't want to.

"Since you've broken one of my rules, you're grounded for a month. Of course, you'll go to school but you'll definitely be back by 4pm. And on weekends, you don't get to go out. Understand?"

I nod. "And one more thing, I want you to face the bed on your knees and hands." And so I did and I didn't care what I was wearing.

I'm sure he could see my thighs very cleary, right now. I wait and I can't help my grin right now. I felt excited.

I yelp in surprise when his hand spanked my ass before he slowly rubs it.

It wasn't painful. It was fucking arousing. I moaned like a porn star and I'm sure he heard it, now I'm embarrassed.

"Tell me you're sorry! Tell me!" He growled.

"I'm sorry." I yelled, looking by my shoulder to see him.

"Good girl. I'm going to work now and _behave._" He says before storming out the door leaving me stunned and amazed.

God, he looked hot when he's angry. And he spanked me, and it didn't even make me mad. It just made my boy shorts wet. And with him not around, I started to touch myself. Rubbing circle aginst my clit before pushing two fingers inside me. I kept thinking of Edward being angry and within seconds, I came.

What happened to the person who comforted me last night? And changed into this sexy hot-ass angry Edward?

I don't know but I like it.

And it leaves me wondering what he'll do if I break his other rules. Will he spank me again? Or maybe slap me this time? I didn't know anything.

But I sure have no problem with that.

* * *

After a cool shower, I cleaned the house and realize it was already 4:30 in the afternoon.

Hmmp, what to do?

Oh right, I should definitely read cause I haven't read in ages.

I read 'Romeo and Juliet' again. I just love that book though a lot of people says it was a stupid one.

Cause a fourteen year old falls in love with a guy who's only a few years older than her. They met and married the next day and some shit happens and you know what? it only happened in 3 days.

But I still love it no matter what. I even watched all of the movie versions of it.

After a while, I slept in Edward's bed cause it's fucking comfortable.

I woke up and Edward's beside me.

Our legs intertwined. And his arms holding me and I can't move and it's getting hotter.

With my back against his chest, I tried to move but he holds me tighter. I know there wasn't any way to break away from his tight hold, unless I wake him up but that would be rude so I just let him hold me.

For a second I closed my eyes and I thought I was dreaming when Edward's hand is palming my breast. Fuck me, because it feels good. I didn't want to open my eyes cause maybe it'll stop so I just moan, I couldn't control myself.

Then my worst nightmare comes, he stops and I finally open my eyes and he releases me from his grip and I can't help but frown.

"I..uh..I'm sorry?" He says, looking confused. He was sleeping or dreaming but then he woke up because of my moan.

Shit.

"No, I'm sorry..I should have..I, you.."

"Forget it. It's 3am, and you should definitely go back to your room. If you stay, I'll definitely touch you _again_."

Oh for the love of all that's holy, he knows.

I stood up on wobbly legs and went to my bed.

What is wrong with me? I want my step dad.

DILF

Yup, he's definitely a DILF.

* * *

**Hmm..**

**So..please review :)**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So um, Edward is 39. So that makes him 19 years older than Bella..But then I actually changed it. I decide to make Edward, 35 but then FFnet doesn't let me. Check chapter one, and I did mention their _'ages'_ so yeah. Uggghhh. It doesn't even matter, okay? He's in his late thirties. Deal with it. And Bella is Bella. A horny teenager. **

* * *

Edward hasn't talked to me since, well, last night. He ignored me this morning. He went to work without having to say a word to me. What is his problem?

He couldn't even look me in the eyes so I ate my breakfast awkwardly while he made his coffee.

He is still most definitely a DILF. But I realize it is so fucking wrong. Honestly, I don't care about our age gap but the situation is wrong. He married my mom and technically, he's my dad. Or stepdad.

But whatever, the point is we can never be _together_.

And what would my friends or people say? Not that I care but still..

I really have to ask him why he's acting like that. It's starting to piss me the fuck off.

I'm still grounded, oh right. So I have to stay home and be bored as fuck.

It's not that I didn't like it, but why did he have to spank me and beg me to say sorry?

If mom was here..

_no fucking way was I gonna think about mom now..it's just not right._

I'll have to ask him that too. It'll be weird, though. But I want an answer.

And what the fuck did he mean last night that he'll definitely touch me again if I stay?

It sounded really hot and fuck it made me horny..

_god there is really some problems within me._

What is Edward acting that way?

If mom was still alive, this wouldn't have happened, would it?

Gosh.

This is seriously fucked-up.

My hormones are fucking raging when I'm thinking about.._daddy Edward._

It must have been way more okay if he's my sugar daddy.

But he's been with my mom and that's pretty disgusting.

_So many questions __that need an answer._

I didn't realize I was panting only thinking of these things.

I should really calm the fuck down before I have a heart attack.

Damn this Edward, he affects me so much.

_even when he's not even around._

.

.

.

.

Edward's finally home and he still acts the same way he acted this morning.

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

Is he really trying to piss me off?

"What's up with you?" He finally asks, and with a fucking smirk! _No kidding! _

"Hmm, what is wrong with me?," I laugh bitterly before speaking again, "When what you did this morning was to ignore me after all you've _done_!" I yelled in his face before running towards the stairs which - _thank fuck_ - I didn't fall before locking myself in my room.

What is going on with me?

I'm not like this..am I?

Is this what they call Sexual Frustration?

I want him to fuck me senseless and make me come..hard.

But that can't happen.

And I can't fucking do anything about it.

Because it is so wrong and way too fucked-up.

_Life's a bitch._

Isn't it?

Oh fuck right.

"Bella, talk to me please..let me _in._"

How am I suppose to let him in? When I know deep inside, there's _no_ turning back...

* * *

**So have you ever wanted to fuck someone you know you can't ever have or (fuck)? :))**

**Yeah..?**

**So many questions..that need an answer.**

**Would you like an EPOV? Or..**

**Please review! :)**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's mom passed away and the problem is, she's now stuck living in her step father's house until she's eighteen. He becomes very strict when she breaks one of his rules, and she gets into deep trouble. And the questions is, will it really be a problem? I don't think so. **

* * *

I finally let him in. And he frowns, with arms crossed in front of him. He stands by the window, still not saying a word. I'm still sitting on my bed, looking at nowhere but him.

Silence.

He sighs before finally breaking the silence, "I..uh, I'm sorry."

"..for what?" I ask, is he really sorry for ignoring me?

"Uh.._fuck_, you know..the spanking." His cheeks turn a bit red and I'm dumbfounded.

What?

The?

Fuck?

This is so weird.

"I shouldn't have done that..it wasn't the most accurate thing to do, it was what _I _wanted to do and it was wrong and I'm so sorry for ignoring you this morning..I didn't know what to say._ I'm sorry for everything_."

Oh, so he was sorry for everything..

"Don't be." I blurted out.

"What?"

I shrug,

"It was wrong, Isabella. Please forgive me."

"I don't need to forgive you.." I say "It wasn't wrong. I broke one of your rules and if that is your punishment, I'm totally okay with it. I swear."

I can't even believe that I said it. But it was definitely true.

He made rules and this is his house so I had no right.

"I still had no right, and I really am sorry for..touching you. I was half-asleep and I wasn't really thinking."

"Like I said, it's okay.._Edward._" God it felt so weird to call him by his first name.

He sighs.

"You have school tomorrow so you should probably get some sleep.."

I nod and he kisses my forehead before leaving again.

* * *

I didn't see Riley in Biology class and it's okay. I didn't like him anymore, like the way I used to. It's so different. I only wanted Edward. Still do.

And I just have to do something to make him want me to.

But how?

I have plenty of time for that.

Right now, I'm having lunch with my friends and I'm so irritated by Jessica's voice.

She speaks a lot. She doesn't stop.

When I can't take it anymore, I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

As I was walking towards the empty hallway, Someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

_Riley._

Panic shot through me and I almost screamed but he stopped it by placing his hand on my mouth.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? I wanted to say sorry."

He finally dropped his hand and sighed.

"I..I was drunk. And you looked so sexy that night, I couldn't stop myself. It's clear I wasn't thinking but I was also being an ass, thinking you also wanted me."

"I wanted you. Not anymore..," I stopped and looked at his blue eyes which was filled with sadness.

"If Edward wasn't there, you could have forced yourself on me and I would never forgive you and you'd be in jail by now."

"Is Edward your step dad?"

"Uh...yeah."

"He likes you." He says and I laugh.

"What?"

"I know this..because I'm a guy and he's a little too overprotective of you. I even got scared, and as much as it was embarrassing, I admit it. It looked like he was really gonna kill me because I touched you."

"He's overprotective cause after all, he is my step dad."

"It's different, Bella. I saw the way he looked at you before I left."

I thought of what he said..and can't help but wonder if it was true, does Edward really like me?

Riley was gonna say something but then the bell rang so he simply said he'd be late for class and soon, the hallway was filled with students.

.

.

.

.

"Uh, can I ask you something?" I ask, Edward who was currently busy reading a book and sitting on the couch.

He's even wearing a glass and fuck yes, he looked so sexy. He stops reading, and looked at me.

"Sure."

"Have you ever thought of dating again? I mean, it's been months and-"

"I have."

"Oh."

"What brought this on?"

"Nothing, just wondering." I said, quietly;

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

_what the fuck is wrong with you, Bella?_

_did I seriously say that?_

_am I that stupid?_

_fuck my life_

_fuck me_

"No, I know you're _beautiful._" He says and I blush.

He smiles before reading again.

* * *

**Sorry if I didn't update yesterday.**

**And yeah, I know this is a really short chapter.**

**But I couldn't think of anything. It's because my puppy died, okay? I'm so sad...**

**So yeah.**

**Next chapter is EPOV.**

**Please review and make me happy! :)**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's mom passed away and the problem is, she's now stuck living in her step father's house until she's eighteen. He becomes very strict when she breaks one of his rules, and she gets into deep trouble.**

* * *

I seriously can't forget how sexy Bella looked when I spanked her.

It was so arousing, and I repeated those images in my head while stroking myself.

I know it's wrong but I can't help it.

I wasn't thinking when I did it, and god it felt so wrong but so right at the same time.

And what's worst? I left her right away.

And I ignored her cause to be honest, I was shy and stupid. I had nothing to say.

I'm an adult. A step dad and I should be the one who's matured and all.

But no, I'm like this seventeen-year old horny teenager. In short, I'm fucking horny all the time when I'm with Bella.

I spanked her, it really was the best punishment. Or a pleasure for me.

There's nothing I can do about it. It happened, already.

I believed I was asleep when I touched Bella's perfect breast. But really, I wasn't. Maybe half-asleep, yes. But I knew it was Bella in my arms and that I was touching her.

She even moaned. And I didn't know it was a moan of pleasure or she simply wanted me to let go of her.

God, my feelings for that girl is making me feel confused.

I really like her.

I care about her.

I want her.

She's beautiful and such an amazing person.

She may be this shy, clumsy and quiet girl on the outside. But inside? She is this person who truly does have a heart and soul. It's not just that, she is strong and definitely a real person.

* * *

Bella's bedroom door was half-open and I peeked inside to see her laying on her bed. She looked tired but still, slept peacefully.

I watched her sleep and smiled to myself. I could watch her all day.

As I was watching her, she started to speak and moan at the same time..god I felt myself getting hard.

"Edward.." She moaned.

And her right hand started to move between her legs. She's wearing sweat pants but I could still see the movements from the outside.

"Yes..just like that..Ah-"

Her eyes were still closed.

"Fuck..fuck-oh.." She continues to moan and god I didn't know watching her touch herself will make me this hard.

She kept moaning and finally came. I couldn't take it anymore so I rushed to my room and start to stroke myself imagining it was Bella doing it, instead of me.

Within seconds, I came..hard.

Damn, was Bella really asleep?

Of course she is. She would have stopped if she knew I was watching, right?

Right.

Well I just have to find out.

I opened my bedroom door only to find Bella leaning against the wall outside her room.

"Did you enjoy watching _me_?" She asks, seductively and fuck, my cock was getting hard again and it was now visible against my jeans.

God, I'm in so much trouble.

She knows I was there..

watching her touch herself.

Watching her..come.

And she knows I'm hard.

For _her_.

Only her.

What should I do?

* * *

**I know, right?**

**What should Edward do? (answer me!)**

**He knows this is wrong! But you can never control your hormones so..**

**Let's just see.**

**Things are gonna heat up next chapter!**

**BPOV or EPOV? **

**Review ;)**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's mom passed away and the problem is, she's now stuck living in her step father's house until she's eighteen. He becomes very strict when she breaks one of his rules, and she gets into deep trouble. **

* * *

**BPOV**

I clearly wasn't thinking when I touched myself and knew that Edward was watching. It was so unexpected but I didn't give a fuck about it. My goal was to make him hard and it happened. Fuck yeah.

It was so erotic to see him getting hard.

Now he's rushed back to his room to do god knows what.

My mind was filled with wild thoughts, maybe god took mom away from us so that _he _and I could be together. Maybe this is my destiny and though the situation is fucked-up, if Edward and I are meant to be then we'll make it through. It's gonna be hard but I don't care what it takes. I know it'll be worth it in the end.

I just wish he feels the same? Does he even feel the same way about me?

Does he want me the way I want him?

He said he cares about me and I care about him too.

But I don't love him..yet?

I'll be there soon.

I stand in front of my room and lean against the wall, waiting for him.

He finally opens the door and his eyes widen.

Right now, I didn't care if he's my step dad or I'm his step daughter. He's Edward and I'm Bella.

And nothing else matters.

I stand in front of him and wrap my arms around his neck before crashing my lips against his soft one.

He groaned and pulled away.

And that when I got my answer,

He doesn't want me.

* * *

**EPOV**

She kissed me. And I sorta pulled away cause I'm the one who's older and this is wrong and she shouldn't have done that. God, she looks so sad and..rejected.

If only I could tell her that I want her, that I want to taste her so badly and that I want to fuck her here and now.

But I can't.

It's wrong.

But deep down, I think it's right.

I stare at her while she stands awkwardly in front of me.

I cup her cheeks, without thinking.

"Bella.." I start. "You shouldn't have done that,"

"But I like you.." She muttered, looking at my face except my eyes. "A lot."

I didn't know what to say to that so I ignored it. I feel the same way about her.

I like her and it's not even normal anymore. I don't want her to get hurt.

_you're already hurting her,_ my mind says.

Damn. This is frustrating.

I want her but I can't have her. Not ever.

"I'm your step father, okay? You know this is wrong, I like you too but fuck..Bella this is so wrong."

I said it. I like her too and it's the truth.

"I know that," she replies.

* * *

**BPOV**

I felt rejected.

And now he admitted he likes me too.

I know he's my step father but it doesn't even matter so I simply replied,

"I know that," I say and his hands leave my face and I frown.

"I've thought about that..a lot. But this feeling inside me that wants you so badly is just unstoppable. I've spent the entire time telling myself that it's just a playful crush that I have with you. But it's not, it's getting serious every single time. I want you, Edward. I don't care if you married my mom or our age difference and specially right now, I don't care if you're my step dad, okay?"

He stares at me, still not saying a word.

Of course he wouldn't say a thing.

Maybe he doesn't want me.

He likes me and maybe that's it?

He simply didn't want me.

I felt the tears forming in my eyes so I turned my back on him ready to cry on my bed all night.

And just as I'm about to enter my room, he grabs me by my elbow which caused me to look at him.

A tear left my left eye and he suddenly uses his thumb to wipe it.

"I want you, too." He says and then his lips are on mine.

* * *

**Guess what's gonna happen next chapter? *smirk***

**Please review :)**

**Until next time,**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's mom passed away and the problem is, she's now stuck living in her step father's house until she's eighteen. He becomes very strict when she breaks one of his rules, and she gets into deep trouble.**

* * *

His eyes were closed when he pressed his soft lips against mine and it took me a second to finally go with it. He sucked my upper lip and I, on his bottom lip and the other way around. And slowly, yet so passionately he licks my bottom lip secretly asking me to open my mouth wider and so I did. His tongue met mine and I moaned, not really caring when it started to play with mine. It feels so good. Damn, I had to hold onto his biceps to keep me from falling, and his hand find their way to rest at the my back and the other, resting on my hair.

My hands finally found his messy reddish-brown hair and that's when I realize it's so smooth. I always wanted to run my hands through it. I wish I could explain kissing Edward a little bit more but it's like nothing matters around us. We're kissing and that's what matters.

He groaned when I accidentally bit his tongue but we kept going. Kissing like it's the end of the world. He gently bites my bottom lip before sucking on it and licking it. I swear I felt myself getting wet the moment he did it. This is so perfect and I just wished we didn't need to pull away.

Sadly, we had to. And we were both breathing heavy when we pulled apart.

I flush and smile at him and he keeps a straight face so my smile falls. This is bad.

"I..uh, oh god.." He covers his eyes with the palm of his hand and sighed.

He looks at me again, and I decided to speak up and say what I want and feel.

"Edward, please. I know what we just did is wrong and it doesn't matter. I want you and it's clear you want me too," I said eyeing his erection against his jeans. "This can work. But it can only work when we both try, so please _cope _with me and make this work cause I want _us _to happen."

He frowns before standing in front of me again and I had to look up because he is really tall.

"I'll try. I'll do everything to make you happy, you know that right?" I just nod and wrapped my arms around his waist and place my head on his chest while he rest his head in the crook of my neck.

We stayed like that for a while before he kissed my forehead and whispered a good night.

* * *

My lips were a little bit swollen from that hot make-out session I had last night and can't help myself but grin like a fool. Angela asked what I happened but I just shrug it off cause I don't want her to know that I've kissed my hot-ass step dad last night.

"Fine. Don't tell me, your face shows it all anyway."

_Uh what?_

"You kissed someone, huh?"

I blush crimson but nodded in agreement.

"I knew it! So who is it?" She asks all of a sudden and the teacher had to look at us so she mouthed a 'sorry' before whispering who it was again.

"No one you know." I simply said. And she frowns, "You don't play fair, give me a clue then? Is he from this school?"

"No, Angela. He's not and I don't really wanna talk about it cause for now, it's complicated so.."

She finally stops and focused on what the teacher was discussing while I, on the other hand is still thinking about Edward. I seriously can't keep him off my mind lately.

And it's really starting to freak me out.

I was on my way to my truck when suddenly, Mike's beside me.

"Hey, uh what's up?"

"Nothing." I answered, clearly not interested in talking to him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"Mike, no. I do not want to go out with you, for god's sake you're with Jessica." I spat at him. He's with Jessica and why the fuck can't he just be okay with it? I have no idea what is wrong with him. He asked me a lot in the past and I said no a lot of times.

"Jessica and I broke up." He says it with a frown.

"Well that sucks. Now I'm really tired and I wanna get some sleep." I lied, I wasn't tired but whatever.

"Okay..maybe next time." He says with a sad tone before walking away.

Then I saw Jessica looking at me with a death stare. What is wrong with her?

I didn't have time to deal with shit so I went to my truck and head home..

.

.

.

.

Edward isn't home for another hour so I did something I haven't done in a year or so. I turned on my iPod, put on my earphones before shutting off the world.

It was on shuffle and my favorite song started to play.

_I walked across an empty land_  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
_I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
_Sat by the river and it made me complete_  
_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

I started to sing along, not caring. God, it is after all my favorite song and I memorized it already. It's a song by Keane called 'Somewhere Only We Know' And because it was so loud I can't hear anything but it.

I was currently on my own little bubble when someone wrapped their arms around me and I realize it's Edward.

God, I am so embarrassed and I must have been singing at the top of my lungs.

He starts chuckling, "You're a great singer." He tease and I elbowed him on his ribs.

"Ow, that hurts." He releases me and I turned to look at him. "But really, you are."

I removed my earphones and asked him how long has he been here.

"Long enough."

I turn red as a tomato. Did I look like a crazy person?

I hope not.

Anyways, I forgot everything, _including my name,_ when Edward pressed his lips against mine once again.

* * *

**Hmm..?**

**like? or not?**

**Tell me and be honest!**

**Please review :)**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's mom passed away and the problem is, she's now stuck living in her step father's house until she's eighteen. He becomes very strict when she breaks one of his rules, and she gets into deep** trouble.

* * *

We kissed.

I kissed her.

And it felt so right and I'm saying this because it is. I have never felt like this in my entire life, I have never wanted anyone this bad.

This is totally new to me.

It's different with Bella, whenever she's around I get this feeling inside of me that goes straight into my cock and I get hard. It's just very frustrating that's she's Renee's daughter.

Oh fuck.

I fucking kissed my step daughter and that's not legal, is it?

I should be a dad to her and take care of her but not kiss her!

I honestly can't believe myself, but it's like a while ago I'm this old man and now I'm this seventeen-year-old horny teenager. I want her, I want everything about her, I want to cherish her and make her happy. That's all I want, she admitted that she wants me too and that I should cope with her so that we could make 'us' work and I want to do just that.

But something's stopping me, like the fact that she's my step daughter.

I kissed her twice already. And she didn't protest, it's too bad I had to stop it because if I didn't stop? I would have fucked her here and now against the wall or something.

I have never felt like this before with anyone -not even with Renee. With Bella? my feelings for her are so strong, I wouldn't want to see a boy touch her. I want her safe all the time and at my sight at all times or else, I'll be worried sick.

Is that even normal? I don't think so..

and I guess it's okay for now.

I just have to tell her that I want her too and that I will make things work between us and I'll make her happy.

That's exactly what I'm gonna do.

* * *

**BPOV**

I really hope Edward wants me too but the way he kissed me really showed that he does. I know I sound like a horny teenager because I am, but with him it's different. I simply want him and I'm serious, I'm not one of those who just want to experience sex and just get along.

It's just that, I feel safe with him and I love the way he cares about me and that he's overprotective sometimes, it makes me feel cherished and him being sexy as fuck? is just a bonus.

It's not that I don't care that he's my step dad..I do. But I couldn't bring myself to care about what people will think if they knew what's happening.

I'm just scared that it will ruin Edward's reputation and well, in this small town, once they know about what's happening between me and him then it's over for him..

I don't want that to happen..not not, not ever.

.

.

.

.

"Bella?" I faintly hear Edward say my name, I fell asleep again holding my Biology text book. We have this quiz tomorrow so I reviewed.

I look up at him in confusion, he's frowning and I have this anxiety inside me that he's gonna say that we have to stop what's going on between us.

"I, uh..I want to make 'us' work."

"Really?" I asked, amused.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about what you said and I really want_ this _and fuck what people will think." He winks at me and I blush.

_Fuck what people think. _

I stand up and wrap my arms around his neck and before I knew it, we're kissing.

And I'm home.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been busy and I just bought a Samsung Galaxy S III and I'm still amazed by it that I have no time to write.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella's mom passed away and the problem is, she's now stuck living in her step father's house until she's eighteen. He becomes very strict when she breaks one of his rules, and she gets into deep trouble. **

* * *

It's been a week since he and I have been making out and all. It's becoming part of our daily routine, when I come home and he's not home? I'd wait for him and then we make out like horny crazy teenagers.

And I'm not complaining because it feels good. The way his tongue touch mine, the way he holds me like I'm this fragile thing he wouldn't ever let go. The way his hands find their way through my body and places where I want it to be but then he never went to the place I really wanted his hands to be. Last but not the least, is when he looks into my eyes. I can't explain it. There's so much sincerity and lust and..love? in it but damn, I don't even know what I'm saying or..feeling.

I want him.

We almost did.._it _last night. He was on top of me and I could feel his huge erection against my hot, and because of some Swan bravery I start to remove his belt and he held my wrist tight and whispering "Not _yet_, sweetheart."

_All I could do is wait and wait._

Now back to reality, I'm stuck doing this biology quiz, I fucking studied last night but then Edward happened and I can't remember a single thing! Is that even normal?

I wanna scream!

This is so hard, I have like 15 minutes left before the teacher takes this fucking bullshit paper.

I grinned to myself and answered it randomly, I couldn't bring myself to care if I get an F. Because after all, it's just a quiz. I'll just do my very best next time and shit.

I handed my paper to Mr. Banner and left, heading to gym glass, Oh fuck _no_.

You know what I hate in this beautiful yet sometimes so cruel world? Physical-bullshit-Education.

I mean, like, who the fuck loves it? _No one._

I decided to skip class and go home because I don't feel like going to the last period which is..math. It will definitely ruin my day and I don't want that. Edward will be home when I get there, that's for sure because today's his day off or something. I don't know, he did say he'll be home so..is it a crime to go home this early?

I head to my truck and head home, in 20 minutes. I used my key to open it only to find the house empty. I drop my bag pack before heading towards the stairs and stood in front of Edward's room before slowly opening it. He was sprawled on the bed.

Shit he looks so adorable with his hands on his sides. I just wanna rub against him here and now but that would be embarrassing and all. I go to him and watch his chest rising and falling.

He looks so peaceful, so carefree when he's asleep and I decided I'll let him sleep, maybe he's tired after all. Like imagine being a CEO of a very large successful company, he must have done a lot of work.

I smile and sat on the couch opposite his bed so now it's like I'm eye level to his groin. I realize he was still wearing a grey suit he usually wears when he's an his office and his leather -which I'm sure is so expensive- shoes. It didn't look comfortable, so I did something I never really planned to do. I removed his shoes and then his socks.

I slowly remove his belt and removed his dress pants which was a little difficult but still I made it, he moved a little but still asleep. I sigh a breath of relief and I start to pant because the sex god in front of me was now only wearing his black Calvin Klein boxers but that didn't stop me from taking off his coat or something and I slowly start unbuttoning his dress shirt and now he was almost.._almost _naked and fuck he looks so sexy.

I place the grey suit on the couch and left the room, how could someone make me feel like there's something going on deep within my belly and someone asleep? God, the man literally made me wet and he's asleep. I know right.

I went to my room and closed it, afraid that it would make a sound and wake him up. Happy, that it didn't so I start to undress myself and change into more comfortable clothes.

Shorts and a plain black spaghetti shirt that I will always love. After changing, I went downstairs and made myself some lunch and ate in silence. It's really sad to eat alone and in the kitchen.

There were still some Ben&Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie in the fridge so I took one and start to eat it like it's the most delicious ice cream in the world. Well because it is. Damn, chocolate are really my favorite.

I was watching TV when suddenly I heard footsteps and suddenly I became to panic. He knows I undressed him and I just hope he was really asleep. Maybe he was just faking it, like I did when I touched myself but damn, I couldn't think of that. I flush.

I place my almost finished ice cream on the coffee table and that's when Edward sits next to me, still in his boxers and I look up at him and he chuckles.

"You..uh, you have-" He leans to me and uses his amazing tongue to wipe off the..ice cream on the corner of my mouth. I froze, that is the most sexiest thing in the entire world. He pulls away before licking his lips and moaning.

"Yummy." He whispers and he sees the ice cream on the table, "Open up." He commands and take a mouthful spoon of the ice cream, holding it on front of my closed mouth. I open it slowly and he place the spoon it in my mouth, ever so gently and the look on his face is just so arousing.

What the fuck is happening? Is this the start of a food sex or something because I want it to be.

"My turn." I whisper, knowing there's still some chocolate in my mouth and he simply shook his head and leans in towards me.

Shit, he was gonna kiss me again and there's ice cream inside my mouth and fuck fuck fuck.

He shoves his tongue in and he's sucking and licking the ice cream and damn this is the hottest thing ever.

He pulls away, "You taste good, Ben&Jerry's Bella." He laughs and I giggle before I biting my lip.

"I want to taste you so badly." He says and this time he looks at me like I'm his prey and I know exactly what he meant by.._that _and I'm not complaining because the next thing I know, I'm in his arms and we're heading to his room.

* * *

**Hi guys! What's up?**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Do you like it?**

**I think what Edward did was fucking sexy, right? Right.**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Oh my god. Sorry for not updating because REASONS happened and school just started again. It fucking sucks. I hate school and people just suck sometimes, I hate everyone..**

**Moving on...**

* * *

My heart is beating so fast, I can't believe this is happening. His door was open and soon he lays me on the bed, gently and starts to settle himself between my legs. He looks me in the eyes, asking for..._something_ and so I nod and he slowly unbuttoned my shorts and slowly, yet so teasingly removing it. I'm already wet.

I'm panting and so very nervous, I don't even know why. He teases me by using his thumb to rub my clit against the cloth of my panties. "You are so wet, baby. Is that all for me?" He groaned and I could visibly see his erection against his boxers. "Yes!" I hiss.

I want him. I want his long _fingers_ inside of me. Now.

"Please," I beg.

"What do you want, baby?" He asks, before pulling my panties down, and now I'm completely exposed to him. I immediately close my legs but he sighed and asked me to open my legs. "You're beautiful, Bella. No need to be ashamed." He says and for a moment I believe him. "Wider." He commands.

Oh shit. This is definitely embarrassing but I couldn't care now that his index finger is slowing tracing my slit. Oh fuck. I moaned like a porn star, not really caring and begged him again.

"Like this, baby?" He asks as he always inserts his index finger inside me. _Deeper_. Oh god yes, I knew I wouldn't last long when I felt his teasing tongue rub small circles on my clit before sucking it and nipping and pulling it.

"Edward!" I scream.

His middle fingers is next and he starts to pull it both out and I can't help but feel empty and then he inserts his hot tongue and it felt so fuck awesome. He inserts two fingers inside me again and this time, faster and shit..oh god. He uses his thumb to rub my little clit and his other hand on my hip, slowly moving to cup my breast and giving it a light squeeze. I don't know how but somehow my hands found their way to his hair and I'm grinding my sex against his face. Not a hint of embarrassment visible.

I screamed when he curls and twist his fingers inside me. His fingers moving near to the _spot _I wanted it to be, "_Oh god oh god oh god_.." I screamed when I felt my orgasm coming closer..oh yes. _I'm so close.__  
_

"Yes, come for me..yes." I hear Edward say and I lost it when he found the spot and the next thing I know I'm in this heavenly place on earth with rainbows and shit. I couldn't focus on anything but his fingers which are still inside me. I felt his tongue sucking all of my juices and I don't know if I should be disgusted or something but I must admit, that was actually the hottest thing ever.

I'm grinning, looking at ceiling while Edward lays beside me chuckling.

"What?" I turn to him and he doesn't answer, he leaned to me and kiss me on my lips before pulling away and looking at me again.

"You taste so good, Bella. I'm gonna have to _do _that again." I blush at his words and he uses his thumb rubbing circles on my cheek. "I love it when you blush..."

I blush even deeper when I realize I was naked from my waist and I'm only wearing my shirt. I stood up, "Where are you going?" He asks and I quickly turned off the lights because I really wanted to sleep..in his arms tonight.

"Nowhere." I said before crawling back to bed laying beside him, I rest my head on the crook of his neck, smelling his amazing scent. Our legs intertwining and his arms holding me. "Sleep, my baby girl.." He says but I was already asleep enjoying the warmness of his body.

* * *

"Wake up, beautiful." Someone murmurs. It's Edward, I just know it.

I groaned and grabbed the pillow over my head , "No."

"Come on, it's already 11 am. You slept enough." He says seriously and I peek at him with one eye and see him holding a tray.

_food._

I need that shit and so I sit up, yawning and he places it on my lap and he surprises me by placing a peck on my lips, "Morning." He whispers and I smile at him, not really planning to speak. My stomach growls which caused me to blush deep red. _Damn it, you're just bored, tummy!_ Okay..I am hungry.

"Eat." And so I do as he says and he would literally just feed me making me open my mouth like I'm a child, it wasn't weird..it was really sweet.

After eating, he leaves and I went straight to my room still half naked. I went straight to the bathroom and took a quick bath. I changed into my shorts, a simple shirt and socks..because my feet are cold. Like all the time I don't think it's normal anymore but whatever.

I was about to start combing my hair when Edward suddenly clears his throat and I jumped, and looked at him. "Can I?" He says looking at my comb and I..did he..want to _brush_ my hair?

I stare at him, maybe he's not referring to that but then he takes the comb from my hand and ordered me to sit on the bed, while he sits behind me..his legs on my sides and I almost wanted to lean into his chest but then I remembered, he wanted to brush my fucking hair.

After a while, my hair was already brushed and a little bit dry. Edward whispers in my ear making me shiver, "I love your hair, they smell like strawberries and you." I close my eyes leaning into him before turning around, kissing him passionately.

Now, I was the one grinding against his and I was on top. I know he would stop me so eventually I stop by sucking his upper lip and laying beside him.

Edward wasn't smiling when I looked up at him through my eyelashes and I asked why, completely confused. He looks pale and...nervous? I don't even know.

"Bella, I have to tell you something.." He looks at me, clearly avoiding my eyes.

"What is it?" I ask, before cupping his cheeks making him look at my eyes.

"Promise you won't freak out?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"Why would I..?" What was he gonna say? I have no fucking idea, I'm confused.

"Tell me." I plead, closing my eyes before opening them only to see his eyes closed.

"You know I care about you, right? and that I want you happy all the time, I would do everything to make you happy.."

"I know..but why are you telling me this, Edward? Did _something_ happen?" I asked.

"What?," this time his eyes snap open. "No, nothing happened."

"So what is it, then? please_ tell_ me.." He kisses my forehead, before looking at me and closing his eyes.

What has gotten him so nervous? I don't understand. So I wait for him to tell me and finally he speaks but the words that came out of his mouth was totally unexpected,

"I love you."

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I KNOW YOU HATE ME RIGHT NOW. ****BUT I STILL LOVE YOU.**

**TBH, I don't know how this story will end like seriously. But whatever. I am a random person so whatever comes into my crazy mind.**

**BTW I'M FUCKING ADDICTED TO TAYLOR SWIFT'S NEW SONG. JUST SAYING :))**

**So yeah..that's it for now.**

**Until effing next time, bitches :)**

**and...of course...please review and make me grin like an idiot.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella's mom passed away and the problem is, she's now stuck living in her step father's house until she's eighteen. He becomes very strict when she breaks one of his rules, and she gets into deep trouble. **

* * *

When I was a teen, I never said 'I love you' to anyone except, of course, my mom. I love her and I would always remind her that. Every mom deserves that, because they've been through a lot and they're always there for you.

As for my dad, it felt weird to say that to him. But I would only be like, "Love ya, too, dad." And yeah. I had girlfriends when I was young but I never felt anything. It was only for fun, I didn't even get hurt when they broke up with me. Yup, they were the ones who broke up with me because their reasons were like I didn't seem to be happy and that, it felt like I wasn't interested in being with them which is true so I became single and focused in school.

I met a few at work, but I told them I was seeing someone and they all backed off. Then Renee happened, it wasn't a love at first sight kind of thing or anything. I was just interested in her enthusiasm. She looked so happy and looked differently at the world and that really interests me. I did mention that before, right? I don't know. So we talked and I really thought I was falling for her but I wasn't and the thing is, it was her daughter that made me stay. I just wanted to see Bella all the time and I had no idea why back then.

But now I know why.

I care about her, that's not new but yeah it's true it feels like I was made for this, I was made to take care of her, make her happy, cherish her and...

Love her.

_I love her._

I didn't know if this was possible but I guess it is. I'm in love with Bella and I just told her I love her and she hasn't said a word yet and inside, I felt a bit heartbroken.

Maybe she doesn't feel that way or did I say it so quickly? I should have waited a little longer.

* * *

**BPOV**

He loves me, I can see the love in his eyes when he said it and I didn't know what to say or how to react. It was just so unexpected. I know he cares about me and all but love? I had no idea.

Do I love him?

Oh god, I don't even know what I'm feeling.

I care about him as much as he cares for me. I'm..am I_ in love_ with him, too?

God, I'm so confused. I close my eyes and sigh.

"It's okay, Bella. You don't need to say anything, I just...I couldn't hold it anymore, I had to tell you." And now I feel awful for making him feel bad, he thinks I don't love him and his voice just sounded wrong, and sad and it's just heartbreaking that I'm the reason.

I didn't really know what to say. I stayed silent and then he's asleep.

I'm so fucking stupid.

.

.

.

.

.

I admit he makes me happy, he makes me feel so good.

He makes me feel like I'm special. And most importantly? He makes me feel so beautiful. I have never felt so beautiful in my entire life. I'm also insecure most of the time and I have never felt confident about my body and my face or my hair or anything. I just didn't feel beautiful but with Edward? I just did.

I always blush when he compliments me and I feel butterflies in my stomach whenever he kisses my forehead or my lips or cheeks or any part of my body.

I love his lips on me. I find it much arousing when he's eating me out, I know that's disgusting to say but I had to. I hate it when we're apart. I just want his body close to mine, holding me. Never letting me go. I want him so badly, like every time I see him lick his soft lips I just go out of control and I want to suck it and I'm just going crazy. I love that I make him hard with such a little effort. I love how he says my name, I love that he loves my hair and..

I'm crazy about him.

But do I love him?

I think I do.

I love him.

But I guess I'm not ready to say it..

Why am I not ready?

Is is because I didn't love anyone except my mother? I barely even loved her. But that's not the point.

I love Edward.

I really think I do.

No, I _know_ I do.

I have never really felt like this. I wasn't like most of the other teenagers who had boyfriends at such a young age. I have never felt loved by a guy. Not even my dad, I guess. Cause he didn't even fight my mom, and just let me go with her and he didn't even find me. And it's just so sad. But I'm actually thankful, because with that, I met Edward.

An amazing person.

I will also be forever thankful he didn't kick me out or something because he didn't really need to be there for me, and let me stay in his house. But he did because he _cares_ about me.

It was kinda hard to believe at first because we were like strangers. But then he was my mom's husband or ex or whatever. In time, I just believe him. Like a blink of an eye, I knew I could trust him and..

I know he will always be there to make me feel safe and happy and just..great.

I do love him.

And I was a coward for not telling him the he's hurt right now.

I'm just scared, I guess.

_But scared of what exactly? _

No fucking idea, maybe scare that he'd leave me in the end. But he wouldn't do that...

I didn't really want to feel so 'easy to get' but that wasn't really it.

I just, I haven't really thought about falling in love with Edward. And loving him.

_Whoa! Falling in love?_

I really am in love and it feels so...bizarre and awesome.

I feel so happy.

Happy there's someone special in my life and his name is Edward.

Damn it, I really have to him I feel the same way and that I love him too.

Fuck!

I remembered he wasn't home. He was at work, he left so fucking early this morning. I decided to call him, instead.

He didn't answer.

_What the fuck?_

He usually answers at the first ring being all like "Cullen, here." In his amazing, velvet voice.

I must have called him for about more than 7 times. Still no answer.

I call his assistant and she said he didn't go to work this morning.

Now I was worried.

Where would he be?

_Oh god._

* * *

**EPOV**

I really didn't expect Bella to say it back to me..okay I did, but just a little. But she didn't say anything back and I just felt a little bit disappointed. But I had no right to be..because, maybe she's still not _there._

Maybe she's at the point where she just wants me as much as I want her. Maybe she's gonna love me someday. I just wish she will because I can't seem to handle it if she doesn't.

But what I know is, I love her.

That's final and I will always love her..

I fucking love her with all my heart and that kinda sounds lame but it is the truth. I want to make her feel like I really love her and that I would...always be there for her whenever she needs me or something.

I left so early that morning and I didn't eat breakfast because I didn't have the mood to do so. I was sleepy when I got to the driver's seat of my Volvo. I didn't get to sleep that good and I don't know why.

It was cloudy, and I knew it was gonna rain. This is Forks after all..and in a minute or so, it started to rain and the road was getting a little too wet. It was getting foggy too that I couldn't see clearly.

I was still an hour away from my office and when I was turning left to a new direction, a van drove by some guy, hit the left side of my car..real hard and that's when I felt crushed and hurt..and just pain.

I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I couldn't even move and I just didn't know what was happening for a moment, but I was I didn't wanna die.

I don't know if it's my time to die but I hope I don't. I don't want my Bella to be all alone..I want to be there for her and make her happy. I couldn't move and I was upside down. And I smelled blood..my blood and I didn't feel so good. I start to groan because it hurts so fucking much but I stopped and just closed my eyes hoping this was just a dream. But it wasn't.

"Somebody call 911! NOW!" A voice screamed but that's all I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

**BAM!**

**I know...**

**totally. fucking. unexpected. sorry.**

**But that came into my mind and I just wrote it down.**

**Don't blame me. Anyways, I'm not good at writing about the 'accident' so yeah..fml.**

**Bella is just confused. It's the first time she felt..like this and I just..idek. I think I'm stupid :))**

**Please review! :)**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm sorry! Ha, ha. Thanks for the reviews :) Here is another chapter...because you know I love you ;)**

* * *

_Everything was just black. I couldn't see anything...I wanted to open my eyes but I've tried enough, my eyelids were just so heavy, I just couldn't. Though I can hear..a beeping sound which I presumed is my heart beat and someone..sobbing quietly. Whispering words I couldn't quite understand because she's crying. _

_"Edward..please wake up..please, just..wake up..don't leave me," She cried and I realize it's Bella. My Bella. She's here, crying. Now I was really desperate to just wake up and tell her to stop crying, and tell her it's okay._

_My poor sweet Bella...if only I could wake up and hold her in my arms. _

_But for now, I'm stuck in this darkness and I don't know when I'm gonna be able to open my eyes. _

* * *

Today was a holiday at school because reasons and I was glad for that but without him by my side then this holiday is just plain..useless. I wait and..wait..until I had to take a nap.

And then out of fucking nowhere, someone rings the doorbell for about 7 times and I got really pissed, I ran towards the door ready to shout at this fucking person. But I just stood there..because it was a cop.

It wasn't just a normal cop though, he had a name tag or something on his police uniform 'SWAN' and whoa! what a coincidence! I think I saw him before but I don't really know. For a second, I thought he was my dad but then I realized my dad wouldn't come for me..it's been years like why would he come here, right? Right. Let's just get to the point, what the fuck is he doing here?

"May I ask who you are?" He asked.

"Bella, Bella _Swan._" I emphasized the last word, it was so weird to have the same surname.

He was about to answer but then he stopped and just looked at me with a confused expression on his face which I find really, really fucking weird. "I'm sorry.." He says, nervously.

He clears his throat before speaking like a real policeman- "I'm the new chief of the police here in Forks and I was sent here to see if anyone was in this house and here you are..Edward Cullen was in an _accident_. Earlier today, at 8:43am and he is at the hospital and he-"

I couldn't hear the other words he was saying because I couldn't believe it.

He's been in an accident.

_Is Edward okay? _

I head towards my truck, leaving the man on the porch of the house.

Tears were already forming in my eyes and I was sobbing and crying and I couldn't stop..I couldn't even reach my truck.

What the fuck happened? Who the fuck hit his car or did he hit another car or something? I don't know..but oh god I hope he's okay._ Shit._

The man..who's surname is Swan said he would drive me to the hospital and all, I couldn't reply but the next thing I knew we were at his car and he was driving as fast as he can.

"I'll tell you the details later at the hospital." The man said but I couldn't nod or speak. I just kept crying and crying.

And with some magical speed, we were in the hospital and I asked for Edward's room. They asked who I am, I didn't know if I should introduce myself as his step daughter but I blurted out, "I live in his house, okay? Now tell me where his room is, I need to see _him_." I said, seriously and the police said it was okay to the nurse and she gave the room number. They said he was okay, he was just sleeping and he hasn't woken up just yet. "He'll wake up soon." The nurse who's name was Emily said. She looked so kind and was smiling sadly, but I just didn't really care.

But I really do hope he's gonna wake up soon.

I went inside and saw an angel..sleeping with bruises in his face, arms and legs. God, I couldn't hold back the tears I was holding when I was talking to the nurses. I started crying so much, I had to sit at the nearest chair beside Edward. His face was just covered with bruises and it looks as though it hurts so much.

I hold his hand and started kissing it, and then I started sobbing again, it's too much.

"Edward..." I cried out, still crying.

"_I love you._"

This would probably be the first time I cried so fucking much. And I just felt pain..in my fragile heart. I couldn't stand looking at the bruises that is hurting him so I just closed my eyes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

There was no crying anymore. No sound..just my breathing and someone else's.

_Is it my sweet Bella? _

And finally, the moment I've been waiting for..I opened my eyes and gazed at ceiling in wonder. Everything was so white, I couldn't see anything for a moment and then I felt that someone was holding my hand and it is my Bella. She was asleep, with her head on her arm sleeping on the side of this hospital bed. She doesn't look comfortable, yet she found a way to sleep. I used my right hand -since she was holding the other one- to caress her long, beautiful brown hair. And she almost jumped at my touch.

She looked me in the eyes, shocked with dry tears around her face. I wanted to hold her, but my body hurts a little too much. "Bella.." I whisper, smiling.

"Edward! Oh god- you're awake!" She almost yelled then she pushes a button with I think is an alarm for the nurse or the doctor to come.

The doctor came a few seconds and started explaining that I was okay and that I couldn't home until tomorrow. Bella kept holding my hand, and I loved it. The warmness of her hand around mine and whenever she looks at me, biting her lip. Damn it, I really loved this fragile girl.

"You'll be just fine, though I will be sending Emily to give you some painkillers," _Emily? _Oh right, the nurse! "and I don't mean to pry, but may I ask who you are, young lady?" He turned to me.

I got speechless looking at this doctor who's name by the way is Damien, and then Edward.

"She's mine." Edward said seriously, and I blushed. Damien smiled at the both of us which is just plain awkward.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now..." He says before walking away.

Soon, Emily was giving Edward some painkillers and then left, smiling at us. What is with this people?

I looked at Edward, only to find him looking at me with his piercing eyes. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"Just a little pain..but I can handle it. Come here," He says, patting the place beside him. So I lay beside him facing him, looking at him..

"Edward?"

"Yeah...?"

"I love _you_ too." I said, before getting into a much more comfortable space, my head near his chest and suddenly, Edward is smiling against my hair, and I couldn't help but smile too. Now he was the one to hold my hand and kissed my knuckles. He closes his eyes and soon we were both drifting off to sleep.

I hope he gets better soon. I just want to hug him so tightly but I couldn't, cause he's the one who's fragile right now and I don't really want to hurt the person I love.

* * *

***BA-DUM-TSS***

**So yeah Edward is a little bit okay.**

**And yes, it is Charlie Swan -Bella's real dad. Wondering why he's here? ****I'll explain the details in the next chapter, I promise ;)**

**Finally, Bella says I love you and I'll just do a small EPOV (on the next chapter) of how he was feeling when she said it! AHHHHHHAAAA! YEAAAH! BYE.**

**REVIEW IS YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

**P.S: Sorry if I have mistakes because I'm just so fucking lazy to re-read this shit, K? **


	19. AN Please read!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY!**

**A/N: I know I haven't been updating..because school just started and I have so much homework all the fucking time and as much as I hate doing it, I have to because reasons and shit like I really, really need to improve my knowledge~ I have no time to update on weekdays but I will..on weekends if I don't have any shit to do so yeah..Please understand.**

**I'm truly sorry :(**

**FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**sorry.. it's just that I feel so sad and mad and angry at the world right lol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I also wanna do a new story or a one shot but as I said, I have no time to do it. But I will..someday!**

**Here is the summary though: **

_******Edward is a 28 year old successful CEO of Cullen Enterprises Holdings Inc. Bella, on the other hand, is a 21 year old college graduate. He is serious and unhappy all the time while she is young, happy and enjoying everything life has to offer and most importantly, just being herself. So what will happen when these two very different people collide? **_

******So err...yeah. **

******Please tell me if you want it to be a one shot or a story!**

******Thanks in ADVANCE ;)**

******I'll be updating soon..I promise.**

******Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it, seriously :)**

******Love, SAM**

******xoxo**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but things are really complicated right now so yeah..but here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I just found out the guy in the van was a new student in Forks High School. His name was Tyler and he was only 17, they said he was stoned and went for a joy ride using his dad's van. He and his dad only moved here. I guess it was unfair for him. He died. He was going the wrong way and he lost control over the van and somehow it hit my car. But thank fuck I didn't die because I don't really want Bella to be alone as I've thought before.

I saw the van and the front side was crushed in the picture the doctor was showing me and I feel really sorry for that poor kid. Maybe it wasn't his fault. Life is really unfair for most of the people. But I have Bella and I just feel like I'm the most luckiest man in the world. The doctor kept talking about the accident and how I would get some money from the kid's father or something like that but I wasn't really interested so I just let it go.

The father who's name is Thomas was actually crying and he was also sorry because he thought it was kinda his fault I got in an accident and his son died. They were fighting before it happened for some reasons and Tyler took his keys and went for a ride and I guess he was going too fast and thinking about his family problems. So basically, Tyler was having a hard time because his parents just divorced and he couldn't accept it and he started taking drugs and then it happened. Just plain unfair right? So I guess it's true that life sucks and then you die.

I look at Bella -who really looked like she needed some serious sleep- and smiled at her. She smiled back which actually made my heart melt. How much I love this girl beside me. And she loves me too. I couldn't believe she said it. I just smile every time I remember how she said it. I felt happy. So damn much I think my heart is gonna explode. I love her more and more everyday and I don't think my love for her is ever going to stop.

I was already dressed up and ready to go but the police actually wanted to talk to us even though the doctor already said the details about everything. The doctor finally left and Bella started to look nervous. And I wonder why.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I don't know why but I just felt like calling her that.

"Charlie...my dad..I'm not sure but.." she paused. What about her dad?

I wait for her to speak and then someone came bursting inside, a police man who has mustache and he was about my height and then I noticed his last name is 'SWAN' and I looked at Bella who was currently looking down at her feet and back again at this police man and now I understand why she was nervous and is _he_ her dad?

"Hello Mr. Cullen. I'm chief Swan and if you're wondering - yes I am her father."

_What?_

* * *

**BPOV**

_What? It's fucking true..oh god I'm gonna be sick._

I looked up to see Edward with a shocked expression on his face, we actually had the same expression.

"Honey, I think..we need to talk.."

"Talk? Ha! After all these years! _I think we need to talk.._what the hell is wrong with you? I'm seventeen, _Charlie. _And it's been, what? 8 years? And you never did call and did anything to contact me!" I stopped and he looked speechless and he was about to speak but I interrupt him, "Look, I don't know you anymore so just fuck off and I don't even want to look at you. _Ever._"

"I'm so sorry-"

With that, I looked at Edward and we were already out of the room. I could hear Charlie yelling my name but he didn't follow which is good because I can't talk to him. We had to take a cab because Edward's car was, well, a bit crushed and he says he will definitely buy a new one once he's okay and all because I said so. Edward held my hand the whole time while I rest my head on his shoulder. There were tears in my eyes before I knew it and my immediate reaction is to wipe it harshly. I shouldn't be crying.

But I am because I don't know if I should finally hear the reason he didn't call or something or I'm crying because I can't forgive him. I don't even know, god! It's like someone punched me in the face. I never thought I would see Charlie again. Never ever did I thought this day would even come.

I don't think I want him in my life. I just needed Edward and I'm more than okay with that.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was so sleepy when we finally got home and I said I was okay and I could handle myself. She was fast asleep on the couch though, she just couldn't got up the stairs and I wish I was not weak and strong enough to carry her up the stairs to her room or mine.

I sighed and made myself some soup. It was only 1pm and damn, I really wanted to sleep but I realize I wouldn't be able to because I kept on thinking about Bella's dad. What does he want? and why didn't he try to search for Bella?

How could I tell him that I fell in love with her?

Then my iPhone started ringing and I thank God I left it here yesterday.

_unknown number._

Who would this be?

"Cullen." I said.

"Mr. Cullen, it's Charlie. Please, we need to talk."

I agreed because I was eager to find out what he wants and all that shit. It hurts for me to leave Bella alone but I just couldn't wake her, looking all peaceful and tired and tell her I was gonna chat with her dad. No way so I left and went to the coffee shop Charlie said we would meet in.

There wasn't a lot of people in there, I sat in a chair and waited. Minutes passed and finally, he's here. I stood up because..reasons and held my hand because earlier I didn't really introduce myself even though he already knew my name. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"I know that," He ignored my hand and sat down, ready to order.

"What would you like?" a blonde girl asked.

"A plain black coffee, please." He looks at me and I replied "I'll have a cappuccino. Thank you."

The waitress left and I felt the atmosphere getting awkward, he was just staring. "So.."

"So..Edward, why is my daughter living in your house?"

_Okay, how do I answer? Help._

* * *

**CPOV**

I never knew I would see my daughter again. The last time I've seen her was when she was nine, I couldn't even believe it was her. Bella Swan..Isabella Swan, I guess she preferred 'Bella'. But what I don't understand was why she was living in the house of the CEO of the Cullen Company. The first thing that came into my mind is that Edward is her step father because of course, Renee remarried. For sure. And maybe he's one of the fools like me. But then again, I saw how my angel looked at him and it was different and I'm really scared..maybe she has _feelings _for him. It looked like she really cared for him because she cried a lot when she knew he got in an accident. And also, the way he looked at her..it reminds me of how I looked at Renee when I was still in love with her.

You see, I once had a happy family. A beautiful wife that I loved and an angel with the same brown eyes I have and I love her more than anything in this world. I tried all the best to be the best husband and father and I did everything to make them happy. But I guess it wasn't enough for Renee. She just wanted new things and well, for a police man like me -I wasn't home all the time and that made my angel sad and when it was her 9th birthday, Renee was mad because she wanted it to be a big party with lots of people and all but I just couldn't afford it because I'm just a policeman and she started saying shit that I don't make her happy and that I'm not a good father because I wasn't home but I did try though. God, but Renee is such a bitch. She doesn't understand that I can't afford everything she wants. I wanted to make her happy but that's all I could do. And nothing else, she could have dealt with it but she didn't because she's like that. She says I was boring her and she needed someone a lot more better than me. She doesn't want or need me in her life.

Weeks after, we were getting divorced and it just broke my heart that it was that easy for her. It's like she didn't even love me at all. My angel was crying a lot and I knew she loved as much as I loved her and she begged Renee if she could just stay with me but I just let her go without doing anything because I thought maybe it was for the best. I mean, I don't think I'm a good father and maybe I wasn't really responsible enough. All I do is help people, go home, watch TV and just sleep and wake up and just that and I guess that left my family feel alone and that was the reason my family was broken. I think I wasn't there for them most of the time, cause I was always keeping other people first and all the things a police like me should do.

I will forever regret the day I didn't stop Renee from taking my angel away from me. I cried so hard and that was the first time I cried so hard in my life. I just didn't think of anything better to do and just let it go but there was never a day I didn't think about my angel. And for all those years that passed, I stayed in that very house where the memories and the pain always stayed. Phoenix is literally my home. I tried to call Renee but she would say stuff like my angel didn't want to talk to me and that I shouldn't call because she didn't care and all so that was also one of the reason I stopped contacting them. I actually wanted to see them but I didn't and I just hoped everything was okay and they were fine and happy. Because it doesn't matter if it was me or someone that made them smile, the important fact is they are happy and that's what I keep on thinking and years passed, I never did see them ever.

Then I became a Chief of the Police in Forks and I don't know what game god is playing but I saw my daughter and I'm thankful she looks okay and she looks so mature now. She's seventeen and I really want to take her home with me and be a father for her even though I knew it's too late already.

The thing is, what is her connection with Edward? We are currently in a coffee shop and I ask him why is my daughter living in his house? He doesn't answer right away and I was getting pissed because he looked so nervous like_ Please do not tell me you are in love with my-_

"I'm in love with your daughter, sir."

_What? I knew it. But what?_

* * *

**EPOV**

"It was unexpected. I-uh..er..married Renee because I like her enthusiasm about new things in life. And specially when she introduced me to your daughter, I know it sounds bad that I liked her the moment I saw her but at first, It wasn't _like that _or anything. I just felt like I had to see her and see if she was okay with life and all. She's young and it fascinates me that she's so mature. I was starting to really love Renee and then she died of cancer and I felt sorry for my Be- for _Bella _but she's stronger than I thought she got through it all,"

"Renee's dead?" He asked, shocked. He doesn't know? Well I think I understand.

"Yes..I'm sorry."

"Don't be..it's not like I still love her or anything but Bella is okay with that?"

"Yeah, she's really strong."

"Did Renee love Bella?"

"Yes, I think so. Before she..died, she told me to take care of your daughter. I guess she just doesn't know how to show her love for Bella..you know? She does love her but she's childish or something..it's hard to explain,"

"I get it..Renee's like _that._" He looks outside the window and tells me to continue.

I tell him that Bella stayed in my house because I said so and she agreed and I paid for her needs while she did the choirs in the house because she thinks it's only fair. "I care about her..so much and I always want her to be happy and I..I _love_ her."

He stares at me, and he sips on his coffee, still staring. "And she loves you too?" He asks, in a calm voice.

"Yes."

He sighed. "It's not like I have a right to say that you can't love her but really, Edward? You're..-how old are you?"

"I'm thirty-"

"Oh god stop. See? you're thirty plus? Bella is only seventeen. You are so much older than her..It's wrong because she's like your step daughter.."

"I know that. I have tried to stop my feelings but it was hard and it was actually Bella who got it out of me and I finally told her what I really feel and we just love each other, sir." He frowns and sighed, finally giving up because there was really nothing he could do to stop me from loving what's _mine_.

"I understand. But do you think you could, uh, ask Bella if we could talk? I really need to explain what happened. And please stop calling me sir, it's annoying. Just call me Charlie." He smiled sadly.

"Sure." I smiled and hope that everything was gonna be okay. With him and Bella.

* * *

**.**

**Okay uh, I should say something. **

**I wanna mention 'Darkward Darling' ? Thanks for the review & ****Damien is _nothing_ lol He was just curious if they were a thing or something so he asked. YES BELLA IS HIS! adf;skjhfsdfl**

**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED. **

**Hmm..and that summary I mentioned last time, I think I might do a story but I'm not sure and my goal is to finish this story first so yeah.**

**Please review if you have nice things to say. If you don't, just don't bother reviewing. Simple. As. That. :)**

**PS; sorry for my stupid mistakes but I didn't re-read this ~because I'm fucking sleepy.**


End file.
